1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to devices and mechanisms for attaching a closure, pump, trigger, valve, or other device to a bottle and in particular, mechanisms and methods for attaching closures, pumps, triggers, or other devices to pressurized bottles.
2. State of the Art
Pressurized bottles and containers are used in many different industries. One of the most widely known uses of pressurized bottles in commercial markets includes aerosol bottles and containers. Aerosol bottles and containers generally hold pressurized gases, gases and liquids, or liquids.
Conventional aerosol bottles are constructed of one or more metals and are typically found in a cylindrical shape which may assist in supporting the pressure inside the aerosol bottle. Closure fitments, such as pumps, valves, triggers, or other devices may be attached to an aerosol bottle to close the bottle and to provide access to the contents of the bottle. The closure fitments are typically sealed to the rim or neck of the aerosol bottle such that they cannot be easily removed.
Increasing costs of metal and difficulties in recycling pressurized metal containers have made it desirable to develop other types of containers, such as plastic containers, and closures systems for such containers. Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a closure system that may be used with plastic bottles or containers and especially with plastic bottles or containers that may be pressurized or used for aerosol delivery systems.